OS068
Synopsis Yazmyne has her gym battle against Luana, and the leader states the gym is a series of three battles that she will let Yazmyne know following each round should she win said round. Yazmyne is caught off guard by the rules, but decides to confront them nonetheless. In addition, for each round, Yazmyne must use the Pokémon she used for the tasks in the order she used them. The first battle is a singles battle. Yazmyne sends out Eevee and Luana chooses an Unfezant. Luana said she watches Yazmyne's battle against Rudy and her Contest battles in the Grand Festivals. In short, she has studied. Luana and Unfazant stay in touch with Yazmyne and parry her easily while dealing out damage. It only forces Yazmyne to think on her toes and still steal the win. The second battle is a Double Battle, which Yazmyne prepared for with Butterfree and Beautifly against Luana's Lucario and Floatzel. Beautifly and Butterfree work well together and start strong, but Luana quickly notices that Beautifly is the weakest link as she battles cautiously behind Butterfree who will defend her. Luana exposes this and knocks out Beautifly, but the talented Butterfree maxes out his Quiver Dance to defeat Luana's Pokémon. One more battle, and Yazmyne wins. Yazmyne assumes the next battle is three on three, but Luana says it's not a three-on-three battle in the traditional sense. Luana says that they will battle in a Triple Battle. She explains the rules, telling Yazmyne it's like a Double Battle with just one extra Pokémon on the field for both trainers. However, Luana proves it's much more than that. Yazmyne calls on Ivysaur, Gastly, and Shelgon while Luana chooses Mamoswine, Vanilluxe, and Beartic, three Ice-Type Pokémon, and the biggest weakness Yazmyne's team has. Luana has chosen her Pokemon for the battle strictly to counter Yazmyne's and she knows from previous videos that Yazmyne's team of Pokemon have had a consisten weakness to Ice-Types. Luana puts on a clearly overwhelming exhibition about the ways three Pokémon can work together flawlessly on the battlefield. She employs a Hail strategy. Yazmyne is unprepared and flummoxed, unable to command her Pokémon to break through the massive power and combinations of Luana's Pokémon. Yazmyne is summarily defeated and shattered, losing her first match against a gym leader on the archipelago. Luana takes no pleasure in her victory. She enjoyed the battles but she loves seeing her challengers defeat her and succeed. But that doesn't stop her from going all out with every intention to win. After Yazmyne collects her Pokémon, a saddened Luana tells Yazmyne that the cost of defeat in her gym means she cannot be challenged for another eight weeks, an entire two months. Yazmyne remains silent. Luana shares that the hotel tasks are the not the true tasks her gym offers. They are the tasks she assigns to first time challengers to spare them from some of the most tragic conditions of the archipelago. Now that Yazmyne has lost, she must complete these true tasks and complete a different vetting process as well. Unlike the previous time, she will be given the tasks and the vetting process will proceed after. As a veteran trainer Yazmyne is, Luana hopes Yazmyne will also use that time to train. Yazmyne lifts her head and gives a deep breath. She doesn't cry. She boldly asks Luana what is the task. Luana is emboldened by Yazmyne's composure but does not break hers yet. She tells Yazmyne that within two months, she must find the three Legendary Birds, Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres, who reside somewhere on the Archipelago. Yazmyne must find them and take their picture, then present the images to her as proof of her escapades. Yazmyne thinks this is perfect. She can't just sit around and mope for two months. She believes this task will take consume the two months she has before she can battle here again. Yazmyne motions to a silent Nick that they are going to leave, and they do. Major Events *Yazmyne has her first Triple Battle *Yazmyne battles Luana, winning her Single and Double battles, but she loses her Triple Battle, thus losing to Luana and the Kumquat Gym *Yazmyne cannot challenge the Kumquat Gym for eight weeks, and she must pass three new tasks to challenge the gym again *Yazmyne must photograph the three Legendary Bird Pokemon on the Orange Archipelago as the three new tasks for the Kumquat Gym Characters Humans *Yazmyne *Nick *Luana *Civilians Pokemon *Eevee (Yazmyne's) *Ivysaur (Yazmyne's) *Butterfree (Yazmyne's) *Shelgon (Yazmyne's) *Beautifly (Yazmyne's) *Gastly (Yazmyne's) *Zorua (Nick's) *Audino (Luana's) *Unfezant (Luana's) *Lucario (Luana's) *Floatzel (Luana's) *Mamoswine (Luana's) *Vanilluxe (Luana's) *Beartic (Luana's) Category:The Orange Saga Category:Episodes with Gym Battles